Soccer Do's and Don't's
by Dulcina-and-Fueisu
Summary: A fun day in the park for Omi and Ken, thanks to Ken decision to give Omi some soccer lessons. Warning: Shonen ai (KenxOmi pairing) Enjoy!


Soccer Do's and Don't's

Author's Note: Hey, Dulcina, this time. Hehe. Such an innocent title, but looks can be deceiving. This fiction is Shonon ai (KenxOmi pairing). Other than those two things it is harmless. Minerva plays a small part in this like I played a small part in "Get a Room." She is playing Yohji.

**DISCLAIMER TO ALL:** I do NOT own Ronin Warriors, or Weiss Kreuz. I have no desire to, so please, no suing the broke high school student. –looks in empty billfold-

Ken was sitting on a bench in the flower shop, ruining this one arrangement for the fortieth time that day. 'I need to get out of this flower shop. Maybe Omi might be up to actually do something tonight,' Ken thought, further ruining the pedals in his hands. Yohji walked into the shop, yawning. As usual, he had slept incredibly late, but since he had the afternoon shift with Aya, he was on time for once.

"Oi, Ken, what are you DOING to that poor arrangement?" he called.

"I'm killing it. What does it look like?" Ken said, kind of agitated.

Yohji raised his hands in defense. "Hey, not my fault. Would you like me to take over for you? Your shift's really close to over, anyway. I can handle the girls this one day, I think," he said, winking and taking the flowers away from him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, I've just been cooped up for too long, and..." Ken cut himself off before he said something really embarrassing.

Yohji gave him a knowing look over his sunglasses. "Why don't you go pry him from that screen and drag him to the soccer field? I'm sure that'll get rid of any pent-up energy you have."

"If I could drag him from that damn computer long enough," Ken sighed, in defeat. Omi's first love was his computer, and Ken came second. He was ok with it in the beginning, but as time progressed he realized just HOW much the computer took him away from Ken.

Yohji gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, I'm sure that if you catch him before he can make out with his computer through his fingers that you can keep his attention." He walked over to the closet and took out Ken's bag of soccer balls and cleats. "Go get 'im!"

Ken threw Yohji a bright smile, grabbing the bag and cleats, then running up the stairs straight to "their" room. Yohji shook his head and sat down at the counter to fix the mess Ken had made. Ken went into the room a lot more quietly than he went up the stairs. There Omi was working away at his computer.

"Ne...Omi-kun...Would you like to learn how to play soccer?" Ken said, smiling when he saw Omi's finger's stop.

"Not really," Omi said, returning to what he had been doing on the computer upon hearing the question.

"Please, Omi. No strings attached, I swear. Just this once, do something with me," Ken said, pleading with the boy.

Omi's fingers stopped and he turned to Ken, seeing eagerness and longing in his eyes to actually do something with him, instead of sitting and watching soccer games on TV while he worked on the computer.

"All right. This once, since it is so important to you," Omi agreed smiling, while being dragged out the back door by Ken.

It was about an hours walk to the nearest soccer field from the flower shop. Ken was so happy to be out of the flower shop and back out into the fresh air with the one he loved. Even though Omi looked as happy as Ken did, he'd rather be back at the flower shop and working on what he had been doing before Ken asked him out. Then it dawned on him; Ken had asked HIM out on a DATE for the first time since they had established their relationship. They were going on their first DATE.

"So, what are you going to teach me today?" Omi asked, curiously.

"I thought I would teach you how to kick it into the goal," Ken said, once they finally made it to the park.

"Are you sure that is fair to do to an amateur?" Omi asked, knowing he wouldn't be able to score anything against Ken.

"You're just learning for today. It's not like you are going out for the soccer team or anything," Ken said, winking at Omi. "I'll take it easy on ya."

Omi blushed. 'This can't be happening. I am dreaming, right? Someone pinch me and tell me I am dreaming,' Omi thought as a soccer ball came flying threw the air and hit him square in the face. 'Ok, definitely not a dream,' Omi thought, wiping at his face.

"Omi! Are you ok?" Ken asked, going over to him worriedly.

"I'm fine. It was just a soccer ball," Omi said, still trying to rub away the tingly feeling.

"Omi, rubbing it isn't going to make it go away," Ken said as Omi continued to rub his face. "First don't of soccer: Try not to get hit with the ball."

Omi looked up into Ken's brown eyes that were filled with worry and care. "Ken, I..." Omi cut himself off before he made a fool out of himself. Ken helped Omi to his feet. "Come on let's get this lesson started."

"Ok. First, when you kick, you want to try NOT to kick with the laces of your shoe because the ball goes wherever it wants. Sometimes it will go where you want it to, but it is just not likely. So, try to hit the ball with the inside of your foot," Ken said, as well as demonstrating.

Omi tried it a couple of times before Ken interrupted. "Now, I'll go and be goalie. Remember, your ultimate goal is to get it past me."

Omi nodded as Ken got into the goalie's box, prepped and ready for the first block. That didn't even leave the ground. "Omi, that isn't a shot. You've got to hit that thing with all you've got."

Omi nodded again and attempted the shot, putting a little more strength behind it. Ken, of course caught it, then threw it back at Omi for another try. Each time Omi got better, but Ken was still caught the balls. Then Omi accidentally hit the ball with the laced part of his shoe and hit Ken squarely in the face.

"Ken, are you all right?" Omi asked, running over to Ken's side.

"I'm just fine, Omi," Ken said, trying to sit up a little, but Omi was so close that when he sat up their lips touched for an involuntary kiss.

Ken put one hand on the back of Omi's head, continuing to kiss him passionately. Omi responded to him well, moving in to practically lie on top of him. They stayed like that for a few more moments; then Ken broke the kiss, Omi moaned in protest for the loss of those lips on his.

"Now, aren't you glad I dragged you away from that computer?" Ken asked, chuckling, his love clear in his eyes.

"Yes, I am," Omi said, giving Ken a huge hug of appreciation and care.

Author's note: First off, I haven't played soccer since somewhere around the fourth or fifth grade, and when I was in it they said to avoid hitting the ball with the laces of your shoe because it can cause the ball to go anywhere and everywhere. If that has changed since I have been in soccer please feel free to correct me. Second, I am so sorry if the little romantic scene is extremely corny. I tried. Please, read AND review. It is always extremely appreciated by both of us. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
